When You're Gone
by inulover227
Summary: This is my first one-shot! I am the author of The Curse of the Night Sorceress just to let you know. The poem in here is a poem I wrote when I got all depressed so bare with me. Well I hope you like it! Well, TTYL Inulover227


**I should've written chapter 11 to the curse of the night sorceress I KNOW but I wrote this poem a while ago and I thought "I should post a one shot and include this poem" So I did. I wrote this poem as I thought about how I have NO friends whatsoever and the little friends I do have (3) are all girls then I remembered my last guy-friend which made me even more depressed since we haven't spoken in years! So it doesn't actually mean what it does in the story it is actually my feelings of depression. OH WELL! Fanfiction makes me happy... so do reviews so please give me some!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything execpt the poem 'When You're Gone' all credit goes to me on that one! (Finally something I own!) **

* * *

When You're Gone

"Exactly how many text books do you have Kagome?" Inuyasha was trying to count them but lost count at two.

"More than I can count" She put emphasis on the word I (I would capitalize it but it already is a capital letter!)

"Poetry, what's that?" He was very puzzled.

"It's…um… I could show you better than I could tell you" She pulled out Edgar Allen Poe's poem 'A dream within a dream'. He began to read and just got more confused.

"HUH?"

"Here how about a limerick," She pulled out a humorous limerick. (Off of Sponge Bob) "There once was a man in Peru, He dreamed he was eating his shoe, He woke with a fright, In the middle of the night, To find that his dream had come true" Inuyasha began to chuckle. "Poetry is the best type of writing in my opinion because you can be very obvious so everyone knows what you are talking about or you can have a metamorphic meaning that no one knows is there. That's what I do in most of the poems I write" He had a look of curiosity.

"You have written a poem?" He got a small nod from her so he continued. "Can I read it?" She looked unsure before she answered him.

_Well like he would be able to comprehend it! _She thought to herself.

"Sure. I have it in here somewhere" Her whole head was in her bag now. She handed him a paper and he began to read it to himself. The paper looked like this:

_A/N: I wrote this poem when I was depressed, but all credit goes to me! I want to know what you think of it! Well on with the story!_

**When You're Gone**

When it's all gone,

I'll be in a void,

Purposely

I'll hide,

From all that is too much

I'll wish for all to fade,

For it all to go away

When it's all gone,

All will end for me.

When you're gone,

All will end for me

By: Kagome Higurashi

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. _I think she let me read this because she thought I wouldn't be able to read between the lines… what if she finds out I have an amazing level of comprehension… when it comes to crap like this. _He knew it was about him… and her feelings towards him. He was mentally debating on whether to confront her on it or not.

"SO?!?!?!" She was almost in his face just to ask his opinion.

"I didn't know you were this talented… at poems about…-" He cut himself off.

"Thanks… I think… I was going to enter it in a contest but I don't think I will"

"Why not?… by the way what _exactly_ is it about?" He was giving her an 'I know what it's about I just want to know to make sure' look.

"The truth? –He nodded- Ok… you" She whispered the last word thinking maybe he wouldn't hear her… she was wrong.

"That's what I thought… um… same here" He wasn't looking at her but he could feel her confused look.

"Huh?"

"I… um… feel the same" Then he got up and sat further away from her.

_WHAT?!?!?! That poem was about how I couldn't stand to live without him and he said he feels the same! That would mean he loved me… I have to talk to him. _

"Inuyasha… is that true?" She had a deep look of concern on her face for him.

"Since when have I lied?" He added sarcastically. She took a moment to fully understand exactly what he had said then she sat in his lap without much arguing from him.

"I love you Inuyasha" They sat there for hours in perfect silence until Inuyasha simply said, "Me too Kagome… I love you too"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and I will be more than happy to reply! Well, TTYL Inulover227 


End file.
